towerkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Gathering Storm
Gathering Storm is a 7-day bonus boss Campaign. Rewards are diverse but notably include void cores and epic battle chests, in addition to a large amount of food and training points (tp), artisan points (ap), and skill points (sp). Campaign Properties In Gathering Storm, each mission is a boss mission. The bosses are basically higher-statted normal monsters with oversized models and different shading. The "Overload" skill is added to all enemies in this campaign, which boosts their attack and defense by a small amount. Boss monsters have a double strength Overload that affects the whole party. Additionally, each mission introduces a new thematic skill that may recur throughout the campaign. For example, Warcry will apply a damage type bonus to each attack, which makes DoT effects extremely deadly when buffed by multiple warcries. In the final missions, powerful debuffs to defense (over 80%) as well as armour will be applied to your entire team. This can be partially countered with use of Warmaster. These bonus skills are shown in order of introduction (numbers being missions) # Fire Aura (Shaman Skill) # Hard to Kill (bonus armour while below a health threshold) # Units cast Warcry, and each application adds a bonus damage type. # Wall's blocking on tanks. # Attacks that deal physical damage now deal a single element e.g. lightning or cold damage. ## Similar to mission 4 Warcry, but no attack bonus. # Haste (Spellsword skill) # Magic Jar (Necromancer, full heal on death), Cloud of Weakness, Divine Favour (Templar passive) # Curse (Witch skill), Demon Shout (lowers defense by 100%, single target, boss only) # Demon Shout (now targets all allies but lowers defense by 83%+), Disenchant on enemies (removes your buffs, single target) # Shield of Valour and Shield of Discipline (Warmaster skills), Fireball (deals a large amount of fire damage) Notable Rewards * 5 (7-ex, 10-h, 11-h) * 1 Epic Battle Chest (11-n) * Level 45 boss monster Kragnor, Undead Warlord (11-ex) * 1x lvl 50 armor/weapon boosters (11n-11ex) * 45500 in total * 2875 refunded (2565 minimum food cost for campaign after refund) Detailed Mission Rewards *All max Food costs above 220 are impossible to attain normally. Strategy * In the middle missions (in particular mission 7), the enemy is highly reliant on buffs to be a threat. The Spellsword is worth trying if one is struggling. * In later missions 9 to 11, Cleric / Mystic / Druid / Blackguard can be used. The Cleric/Mystic will remove the massive defense debuffs / damage over time effects while the Druid keeps everyone alive and the Blackguard deals damage on the frontline. * For mission 10, it may be necessary to bring the Spellsword in exchange for one of your heroes, such as the Druid. While your healing will be crippled, it is a worthy trade-off since you can get rid of the enemy Warcries that do massive amounts of lightning damage as well as keep the two heroes that can remove the Demon Shout defense debuffs. * Note that you can use a DPS Druid and Warmaster tank for most of the campaign, but not on missions 6-7. --Just as long as you have high resistance bonuses on her with Great Wyrm Hide and the Cleric and Mystic's passive resistance buffs as well. With all this, heroes get a maximum 51% resist bonus just from skills, allowing you to survive some HEAVY damage! With the occasional Doom-spam, the Visions cooldown and Battle Fury, you can still deal nice damage. I used the Abjurer's Staff on Mystic--as everyone should do because it's incredible, and the Rod of Ruin won't do anything because Horrify is rubbish. * Foretell is sometimes good, but would you rather take chances? I prefer Safety Ward--it infinitely stacks with Take Charge, so sometimes you don't even take damage. * Confuse is a must so you can slow an enemy and/or hit it. Some enemies seem to have 100% stun resist, but there's not too many of these. They're predominantly tanks placed in the front row to protect important enemies. * Remember that it will take a while to win even with the resist and damage boosts. Warmaster will restore armour and defense. * Lastly, it is imperative you field the Warmaster and Cleric with a maxed Chainskin and King's Hammer for the hardest stages, and don't forget: spam all usable skills as much as possible and/or needed. All this gives you high resist and armour, but the occasional true damage will hurt. Crits boosted by Warcry may still catch you off guard, and if you don't spam enough, you'll slowly die. ** This team may work for lower levels with hard work and a couple of good potions. * With all this, Cleric actually becomes a damage dealer, doing 200-1000+ damage with Righteous Call!-(this depends on enemy resists and crit chance) * The Frozen Blood Conjurer likes to target the middle back row, but not always. Be warned, sometimes it will target the Spellsword or Cleric, so be prepared. * I suppose you could use Pirate for small amounts of true damage and temporary greater resists and armour, but I haven't tried it. You would need much greater speed to avoid damage, so it's a very bad idea for any but missions 1-4. So just don't use him. Mission Monsters 1''' level 20/24/31 Monsters * 2x Kobold, 1x Goblin | 1x Goblin Magus * 1x Kobold, 1x Goblin, 1x Goblin Trickster | 1x Goblin Magus, 1x Goblin Trickster * 2x Kobold, 1x Goblin | 2x Goblin Trickster | 2x Goblin Magus, 1x Goblin (boss, Kensai?) '''2 level 25/30/38 Monsters * 2x Bandit, 1x Bandit Bruiser | 1x Bandit Archer * 2x Bandit Cutthroat, 1x Bandit Leader | 3x Bandit Archer * 1x Bandit Cutthroat, 1x Bandit Lord, 1x Bandit Bruiser | 1x Bandit Lord, 1x Bandit Leader, 1x Bandit Archer | 1x Bandit Lord (boss) 3''' level 30/35/44 Monsters * 2x Evil Acolyte, 1x Bandit Cutthroat | 1x Bandit Marksman, 1x Bandit Archer | 1x Bandit Marksman * 2x Bandit Bruiser, 1x Bandit Cutthroat | 1x Bandit Leader, 1x Bandit | 2x Bandit Marksman * 2x Bandit Lord, 1x Bandit | 1x Harlequin, 1x Bandit Marksman, 1x Bandit | 1x Harlequin (boss) '''4 level 35/41/50 Monsters * 2x Giant Spider, 1x Huge Croc | 2x Giant Snake, 1x Swamp Giant * 2x Putrid Hulk, 1x Huge Croc | 1x Swamp Giant, 1x Giant Spider | 1x Ogre Spirittalker * 1x Huge Croc, 1x Giant Snake, 1x Giant Spider | 1x Giant Snake, 1x Ogre Spirittalker, 1x Swamp Giant | 1x Vicious Overseer (boss) 5''' level 40/46/56 Monsters * 1x Troll | 2x Ogre * 1x Armored Troll | 2x Ogre Brute * 2x Ogre Brute, 1x Armored Troll | 2x Battle Ogre | 1x Mountain Giant (boss) '''6 level 45/52/62 Monsters * 1x Vicious Orc | 2x Orcs, 1x Orc Warrior | 2x Orc Scouts * 1x Vicious Orc, 1x Frozen Blood Veteran, 1x Orc Warrior | 2x Orc Scouts, 1x Orc Shaman * 1x Frozen Blood Veteran, 2x Orc Warrior | 1x Frozen Blood Hero | 2x Orc Scouts, 1x Orc Shaman * 2x Frozen Blood Veteran, 1x Frozen Blood Hero | 2x Frozen Blood Executioner, 1x Orc Scout | 2x Orc Shaman, 1x Orc Overlord (boss) 7''' level 50/57/68 Monsters * 1x Frozen Blood Executioner, 1x Frozen Blood Hero, 1x Black Fist Enforcer | 1x Black Fist Skirmisher, 1x Frozen Blood Conjurer * 2x Frozen Blood Veterans, 1x Black Fist Enforcer | 1x Frozen Blood Executioner, 1x Frozen Blood Conjurer, 1x Frozen Blood Hero | 1x Black Fist Evoker, 2x Black Fist Skirmishers * 2x Black Fist Enforcer, 1x Black Fist Enforcer (boss) | 1x Frozen Blood Executioner, 1x Frozen Blood Conjurer, 1x Frozen Blood Hero | 2x Black Fist Skirmisher, 1x Black Fist Evoker '''8 level 55/62/74 Monsters * 2x Evil Acolytes, 1x Covenant Guardian | 2x Dark Fanatics, 1x Vile Priest * 1x Dark Fanatic, 1x Covenant Guardian | 1x Corrupted Inquisitor, 1x Covenant Assassin | 2x Covenant Witch, 1x Vile Assassin * 3x Covenant Assassins | 3x Vile Assassins * 2x Covenant Guardians | 2x Vile Priests, 1x Covenant Witch | 1x Covenant Assassin (boss) 9''' level 60/68/79 Monsters * 2x Vampiric Zombie, 1x Lesser Demon | 1x Vampire, 1x Vile Priest, 1x Ghoul * 2x Ghoul, 1x Lesser Demon | 2x Vampire, 1x Vile Priest * 2x Vampire Thrall, 1x Vampire Lord | 2x Vile Priest, 1x Vampire * 3x Vampire Thrall | 2x Vampire, 1x Vampire Lord | 1x Demonic Watcher (boss) '''10 level 65/73/85 Monsters * * 11 level 70/78/91 Monsters * * * Category:Campaign Category:Boss Campaign